Neck rests for automobile seats are usually composed of a supporting portion and an upholstering portion. The supporting portion is accommodated by head supporting rods in sockets of the back rest. The socket is usually composed of sleeves. It is known to latch the head supporting rods into engagement with the sleeves at different height positions. However, it is also known to adjust the head supporting rods in height by means of an appropriate adjusting mechanism.
It is also known to provide the back rests of rear seats with neck rests in the rear of an automobile. An action as a neck rest requires that the rest has to present a certain height for the person sitting on the seat. This possibly can constitute an obstacle to the driver's vision while backing the vehicle up. Likewise, view to the rear by means of the interior driving mirror is impaired by high neck rests at the seat back of the rear seat.